Games&Lust
by ShesABeautifulLie
Summary: Trishelle is a game tester for a game company. Dante is her sexy coworker. Will their thoughts for each other come true? DantexOC. Detailed sex scene and strong language. Got a problem with that, please don't read. Sorry for stupid title. I suck at them.
1. Let The Game Begin

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DANTE OR DMC. The OC is the person I made up.

Trishelle sighed in a frustrated manner as she walked to work. This was the second

time in a month that her car had broken down and she was walking to work. Again. She

rewrapped the scarf around her neck, her messenger bag hitting the side of her thigh as

she paced herself through crowds of people. She sighed again, this time with relief, as her

job's building came into sight.

Walking in moments later, she went straight to the elevator and began to head for the

fifth floor. She stepped off as the doors opened, giving everyone a small smile who had

noticed her coming in. Her gaze moved from person to person as she walked to her desk

area but suddenly stopped in a silver haired guy in a medium sized t-shirt and black jeans.

Dante.

She had always found him attractive and had liked him, but who would've guessed

that? They were mean to each other most of the time or always arguing.

"Did you test that game last night?" he asked as she headed to her desk, which was right

next to his. Trishelle shook her head no, raising her eyebrows as she did this. She began

unwrapping the scarf and took her coat off. Dante smirked then laughed quietly. "You're

slipping, Trish." He replied as he stood up and made his way towards her. "Do you like

being a game tester for this company?" Trishelle remained silent as she sat down at her

desk and began pulling out documents to work on. "I do…" she finally replied. "But I'd

prefer to be a designer, Dante. You know this already." She added softly, not in the mood

to argue with him. She stacked a couple of papers then looked up at him, arching an

eyebrow. He laughed softly, deciding to piss her off as always. Dante knew deep down

that Trishelle was one hell of an artist who created characters whose looks were out of

this world. He would never admit this to her. For now. Trishelle growled with disgust as

he laughed at her, as if to mock her talent. "Fuck you. I'm awesome at what I do. And

you know it, jackass." She retorted as she stood up and headed for the game testing room

to test the game that she was assigned to. Dante followed, having nothing else better to do

than to pester her. She turned to see him behind her and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have

someone else to fuck with?" She asked, placing a hand on the testing room doorknob. He

smirked and placed a hand on her back. "You know you love having me around." He

replied, acting as if he was really conceited. She felt chills that followed his touch and her

heart began beating faster.

"_I'd love to have you…"_ she thought as she softly bit on her lower lip.

"Whatever." She stated simply as she walked in, not bothering to hold the door open for

him. He smiled at her attitude and walked in after her. He slowly eyed her up and down,

just as he did when he first saw her. She was at a medium with long brown hair which

was streaked with blond. Her skin was a light tone with chocolate brown eyes. He

admired her body as his eyes continued to slowly wander from the top to the bottom, her

curves driving him crazy. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts before she realized

what he was doing.

"The game was alright. A little too plain for my taste." He told her, sitting in the chair

closest to him. "You know I love action. Blood. Gore. The works." He continued as he

sat back comfortably. She looked towards him and shrugged carelessly. "Well I do too.

But a good game is a good game. Not based on my preferences." She replied quickly. "So!

If it's good, I'll say it's good." She added with a small sigh. Dante rolled his eyes then

looked down at his watch. "Okay. Well, hurry this up. The building closes in two hours."

6:59…


	2. A Sincere Offer

8:45

Trishelle looked over at Dante, who was snoring quietly and surrounded by various soda

cans that he had consumed during their stay in the room. She quietly walked over,

picking up am empty can and lightly tossing it at him. "Get up." She said as he jerked up

angrily. "What the fuck…?" he muttered as his eyebrows tensed. She couldn't help but

laugh at his reaction. "Haha. Get up." She repeated as she began putting the game system

back in place and gathered her trash. "We have…" She looked down at her watch then

back at him, "Fifteen minutes before they close the building. Hurry up." She tossed out

her trash and quickly walked out the room.

She headed to her desk, saying her goodbyes to the people who were already leaving out. Putting on her coat

and scarf, she looked over to Dante, who had finally appeared. "It's snowing hard as hell out there." He stated

slipping on his leather jacket. Trishelle looked at him in disbelief then groaned. "SHIT!" she exclaimed as she ran

a hand through her hair slowly. "That's…fucking amazing. Greattiming! Especially when I don't have a car." She

added, a frown placed on her face. Dante laughed then shook his head. "I'll take you home." He offered,

being sincere for once. She thought for a second then shrugged. "All right. Let's go." She replied, smiling to

herself on the inside as she grabbed her things.


	3. Is This Really Happening?

They walked to his car and climbed in, starting it up and heading towards her place.

There was an awkward silence between them with the exception of her telling him which

way to turn on whatever street. They pulled up to her house moments later and he slowly

switched off the ignition. "So…You want to come in?" she asked, feeling it was good

hospitality to invite him in since he drove her home. He smirked then pulled the key out

of the ignition. "Heh. Well I guess. Since you want me to." He joked, raising his

eyebrows up and down quickly before laughing. She shook her head then opened the

door. "Please. Do not flatter yourself." She quickly stated before climbing out with a

smug look on her face. "Come on."

They walked up the snow-covered concrete pathway to her front door, giving each other

a smirk before she pulled out her keys. She opened the door a second later and stepped in,

taking off her coat. "Um. You can take off your shoes here and drinks are there in the

kitchen." She told him, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

She walked upstairs and headed into her room, changing out of her clothes into

something more comfortable for her. She found a t-shirt and jogging pants and quickly

slipped into them. She took her hair out of the ponytail holder it had been in and tossed it

on her dresser, deciding to let her hair hang down by the sides of her face.

Heading back downstairs, she looked at Dante, who had his feet on the living room table.

She gasped under her breath and walked over, knocking his feet down. "What the fuck

Dante? You don't live here.." she told him, sitting next to him. She crossed her legs,

hugging them close to her chest.

"I was comfortable." He explained, attempting to justify his action. She sighed then

shook her head.

"God you can be such an asshole."

"And you can be such a bitch." He retorted, furrowing his eyebrows. "I am only a bitch

because you like to annoy me. So you know what? Fuck you." She stood up and began to

walk away before she heard the sound of a soda can being set down and felt her arm

being grabbed softly. He pulled her back to him and stared into her eyes. He slowly stood

up and held onto her waist lightly. "Okay. Fuck me." He replied, smiling a little.

"_That smile…"_

She felt her face getting hot as she pushed him away slightly. "It's a figure of speech."

"_She's gorgeous when she blushes…"_

Dante let his hair fall into his eyes as he got closer to her again, this time their noses

touching. "But I'm taking it literally. Fuck. Me." He stated simply.

She bit on her lower lip, fighting the urge to blast away all of those lustful thoughts she

had since the moment she saw him. He ran a hand through her hair, their hearts beating

faster and faster. Trish closed her eyes at his touch and suddenly the urge got the better of

her. Seconds later, they were in a battle of the tongues. Dante kissed her passionately,

sliding his tongue in to play with hers. She broke the kiss for a moment, pushing him

back onto the couch as she mounted him and continued to kissing him. She intensified the

kiss, kissing him a little bit rougher. She broke the kiss once again, this time to take his

shirt off over his head. The sight and built of his body shot a sharp chill through her body,

hitting every sensitive part of her body. She went back to kissing him intensely, biting on

his lower lip. He moaned at this, instantly becoming "hard". He broke the kiss this time,

going in and biting her neck, making her moan slightly loud. This turned him on even

more and the next thing she knew, he had picked her up, wrapping her legs around his

waist and headed up to her bedroom.


	4. Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DMC or Dante. Trishelle is my character that I made up.

Enjoy.

Placing her on the bed, he laid down on top of her as he bit her neck roughly. She

moaned loudly, biting on her lip and scratching away on his back. He smiled not caring

about the pain for this was all pleasure to him. She sat up and pushed him away gently.

He stood up, admiring the seductive look that was placed smugly on her face. She slowly

removed her shirt over her head, revealing her perfect C sized breasts covered up by a

black sports bra. She had told him on several occasions that she never wore a regular clip

bra. He grinned to himself as she pulled him back to her by the belt buckle and began

unbuckling it. He pulled down his pants and was left in his boxers as he began pulling

down her pants and matching black panties. He went back to work on her neck, slowly

making his way down. He stopped on her left breast and began kissing and sucking on

her hardened nipple. She gasped in ecstasy as he went to the right nipple, repeating the

same process. He groaned quietly, loving the French vanilla scent and taste.

He needed more

He kissed all the way down to her stomach then stopped right at her womanhood. He

started kissing and biting on her inner thighs before licking and kissing her wet spot. She

moaned the loudest she had ever done, breathing unevenly. She felt the room disappear as

she began getting lost in the ecstasy of Dante's tongue. She came moments later and

Dante licked it up with hesitation, smiling against her. She grabbed his head as he made

his way back up to her face, sharply exhaling with a smile on her face. "You taste so

good. Better than I had ever expected." He stated softly, sticking two fingers inside her.

She began to run her fingers through his hair and down his back in pure bliss of this

moment. He pumped harder as time passed on before she finally said something. "Please

fuck me Dante." He smirked, removing his boxers and entered her. He started off slowly

but her pants and moans made him pump faster. "Goddamn Trish. You feel so good…"

he panted. She smiled as she started to bite on his neck as hard as she could. The pleasure

got to him finally and he came. He collapsed on her gently before rolling over. She

smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist with a sigh. That was EVERYTHING she had

imagined and even better. He kissed her gently on her forehead then leaned down into her

ear. "Trish…I love you. I always have." He told her in his most sincere voice. She placed

a finger over his lip and nodded. "I love you too." She told him before closing her eyes

and falling into a deep sleep in his arms. He hugged her a little tighter before smiling

again. "And just so you know. I think you're one hell of an artist." He whispered into her

ear. She may have been asleep but she heard him in her subconscious as she slept. He

finally closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable and dreamy sleep.


	5. Turn Me On

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Dante. Trishelle is my character that I made up. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So I was told to do another chapter. Annnnnnnd. –drum roll- Here it is! And a special HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROCKER!! I decided to do this chapter as a B-day present from me to you. You have been one of the people I talk to from here and you give me feedback on things. Plus you told me to continue this story. So this is for you. I hope you like it. And enjoy the InuYasha cake. **

–**smiles, showing fangs- **

Dante woke up hours later, yawning quietly before glancing up and remembering where

he was. He looked at Trishelle sleeping peacefully and this brought a gentle smile to his

face. He kissed her stomach and watched her body respond softly to it as she let a small

moan escape from her. He grinned to himself and carefully got up, making sure not to

disturb her. He picked up his boxers and slipped them on before making his way quietly

downstairs. He couldn't help but think of the events the night before and laughed

smoothly. _"Wow. I didn't think she liked me…"_ he thought as he walked into the living

room. He picked up his can from the night before and headed into the kitchen, tossing it

into the garbage can. Walking to the refrigerator, he kept a smile placed on his lips as he

took out a can of beer and opened it.

"CRA-POP!"

He cursed to himself but not for long as a small pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "I

love a man who cleans up after himself."

Trishelle laughed softly before kissing the center of his back. He turned his neck slightly

to look down at her. "Only for girls who're special." He stated before turning around and

leaning down to kiss her on her lips then neck. "Sorry…If I woke you." He added

quickly, setting the beer down then picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him then

sighed, biting on her lower lip. "You didn't." she replied smirking. She let herself down

before placing a finger in the rim of his boxers and began pulling him towards thebathroom.

"You have to shower with me." She told him in an almost demanding voice. He laughed at her

leadership and followed with a smirk. "Jeez. Can't you get enough of me?" he asked jokingly. She stopped

walking then scoffed with a grin. "No. The question is 'Can you get enough of me?'" She continued to walk with

him until she stopped in front of white tiled and painted room. "Let's see how much you can put up with." She

pulled him inside before getting out of the robe she was wearing. He began to take off his boxers before she

stopped him. "No. You have to stay right here. Outside of the shower. No peeking in either." She stated simply

before walking inside of the shower. The shower curtain was black and it was impossible to see through unless

you pulled it back or looked over it, which was impossible. She turned on the hot water and turned the shower

on completely. She took out a vibrator that she had on a shelf that was inside of the shower. Smirking, she

turned it on, uncaring if he heard the buzzing noise or not. She slowly stuck it inside of her and began rubbing

herself under the water. Her tanned skin glistened as the water ran down her already hot body. She leaned

against the tiled wall, beginning to feel the pleasure of the vibrator. She moaned softly massaging her breasts

slowly. On the other side of the shower curtain, Dante listened intently wondering what was going on. "Trish.

What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he leaned against the sink. He tried to keep himself serious, but her

moans were turning him on. "Mmm…Nothing. Stay out there. Unless you can't get enough of me." She joked

with a small giggle. She licked her lips, letting the water run all over her, from head to toe. Her moaning became

louder and louder, driving Dante almost out of his sanity. "Trish! What is going on in there?" He asked, feeling

the blood rush below. "I'm 'showering'." She replied, her voice shaking from the climax that was about to

occur. She let out a loud gasp then began moaning crazily. Finally not able to take anymore, Dante pulled the

shower curtain back and smirked. "I'm better than any vibrator." He stated confidently as her pulled off his

boxers and stepped in. Trish smiled at him then pushed him against the wall. She let the water consume them

both as she began biting on his neck. Hickeys were left after every bite and suck she placed on his skin. He

moaned into her skin as he buried his face into her shoulder, kissing a piece of skin there. "I proved my point.

You can't get enough." She told him as she looked into his eyes. Dante smirked then nodded. "You got me red

handed." He said in a surrender-toned voice. "I got you red handed. That's why we're here now…" she stated

softly as she began kissing him deeply. He grinned into the kiss but suddenly let out moan. Trishelle had begun

stroking his hard member gently, moving her hand up and down. She started off gently but her movements soon

became rougher before she finally lowered herself on her knees. "You gave me the pleasure last night. It's my

turn to return the favor." She told him, taking him completely in her mouth. She had the talent of what they called

"no gag reflex". He shuddered as her warm mouth covered his cock, feeling complete pleasure. "Trish…" He

moaned as he ran a hand through her hair. She smiled to herself as she increased her motions making him moan

like never before, saying her name over and over. She could tell he was about to climax but decided to tease

him a little. She took his cock out her mouth then smirked. Dante stood there, with a bewildered look. Since her

shower was kind of big, she pulled him down to the tiled shower floor, forcing him to lay down. She mounted

him, taking full control this time. He watched her as she lowered herself on his cock, taking a moment to adjust

to his size. She slowly began moving up and down as she gave him a seductive grin. He smiled back at her as he

grasped her waist slightly. Seconds later, she had increased her speed. "Dante.." she moaned as she continued

to go up and down as fast as she could. She whimpered and moaned, making him on the verge of climaxing.

"Dante!" she whimpered once more as she came then lowered herself onto him one last time. She grasped his

silver hair and that was all it took. Dante came hard inside of her, gripping her waist tightly. He sat up, wrapping

his arms around her torso as he kissed her breasts one last time. They both sat there, trying to regain their

strength and composure as the hot water slowly became cooler. "Oh. That's more I like it. It was TOO hot in

here." Trish stated as she leaned her head back into the lukewarm water. Dante leaned up, forward and kissed

her on the neck. "I love how you took control." He told her as he bit onto her neck once more. Trish moaned

then shrugged. _"God. Twice in one day. He's REALLY something"_ She thought to herself then laughed at

what he had said. "I have my moments. You just have to get me to that point again." Dante laughed smoothly

before running a hand up and down her back. "Oh trust me. I can. Believe it."

**A/N: Ha. So that was Chapter 5. God what a bunch of nymphos. Tsk tsk. –laughs- Anyway. I don't know what should happen in the next chapter. I'll come up with something. But I am open for suggestions. If I decide to use your suggestion, I will credit you in the chapter for it. **


End file.
